


RWBY movies: Watching YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles

by Kaizerthewriter



Category: RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: OC host, Watching the multiverse, don't know what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizerthewriter/pseuds/Kaizerthewriter
Summary: The cast of RWBY are brought into a theater by a bored writer and are shown a series of events starring them and a very popular card game, summary sucks but give it a chance. (Rated M just in case, permission to be written by MaxGundam1998)
Kudos: 7





	RWBY movies: Watching YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles

Prologue: Watching Destiny's Card

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

Kaizerthewriter, a fairly young aspiring author that has made a deal with one of his connections, and with this new deal, comes a new tale to tell. He was currently running through a checklist of things that he might need for the upcoming event.

 **"Snacks, check. Chairs, check. Screen, set up."** He brought his hand up to an earpiece in his ear. **"Break rooms?"**

"Ready and waiting." Rala said from the other side.

 **"Okay, the stage is set and no curtain to raise, let the hijinx, COMMENCE!"** Kai hollered.

He brought out his signature red pen. **"Oath of a Writer. KASSEI-KA SURU!"** And pressed the button on it down, and when it clicked a bright light showered the room, and a bunch of people appeared in the room sitting on a bunch of chairs and Kai was gone.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered what was going on.

"What the heck?" Weiss added.

"Where the hell are we?" Yang asked while her partner Blake was merely observing the room and all the people that were now in it.

"PANCAKES!" Nora shouted, as she was asleep.

"What in the world?" Pyrrha and Ren thought at the same time.

"What's going on?" Jaune wondered.

"Wh- what am I doing here?" A very nervous Oscar wondered out loud.

"It wasn't me!" Qrow shouted, as he was asleep too.

"Who did this?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin himself was confused as well but reined in his words and calmed down. "Now, now everyone, let's calm down, there's got to be a good explanation for all of this." He said using reason.

"I hope so." Ironwood said.

Ozpin heard this and turned to him. "James?" He asked for clarification.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Ozpin." The general said.

"What is all of this?" Cinder asked while standing aside Mercury and Emerald.

"Think we're in a theater room of some sort." Sun theorized.

"But why though?" Penny asked.

Hearing her voice made Ruby gasp a little. "Penny?" She asked.

"FRIEND RUBY!" Penny shouted as she ran over and hugged her tightly.

"It's... good to... see you too." Ruby choked out.

 **"If you all are done now, mind if I cut in."** Kai's voice bellowed throughout the room making Penny let go of Ruby and make her hit the ground with a cartoonish plop.

A portal opened up in the floor as everyone backed up and what emerged was Kaizerthewriter himself. **"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all, citizens of Remnant."** The writer said with a smile on his face. **"For the third time in a row."** He thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

 **"A good question, leader of team JNPR."** The writer himself said as he put his arms on his hips. **"The name's Kaizerthewriter, but please, just call me Kai."** Kai said.

"Okay then, Kai, why exactly are we here." Ozpin asked.

 **"Well, that's simple of course, but first let me tell you a tale of my career."** Kai said.

"Alright then, let's hear it." Blake stoically asked.

Kai nodded as he began. **"You see, I'm a writer, a deific being with the power to create from nothing, to destroy and leave nothing behind, and more, and all writers are able to do many things, all for the sake of bringing a... special kind of light to our dull, boring society."**

Everyone was mystified by what he was saying, but Glynda caught the last part of what he said. "You did this... because your kind is bored?" She asked.

 **"Well, kind of..."** Kai answered. **"Me doing this was a suggestion from one of my affiliates, and the inspiration just begged me to do this, so here I am with all of you to view the power and influence that you have on another world... in the form of a very. Powerful. Card game."** Kai punctuated that last part.

"A card game?" Weiss asked.

"We're here to watch people play a card game." Oscar asked.

 **"Yes, but with a twist."** Kai mentioned.

"What kind of twist?" Yang pressed.

Kai smiled as he snapped his fingers and the screen lit up. **"Take your seats and find out."** Kai simply said as the screen lit up.

**Duel monsters. The card game that has taken the world by storm. It has become well known, and almost everyone knows what it is. With the creation of the solid field system, duel monsters has become the number one card game of the century with duelist being able to fight alongside their monsters. There are duel tournaments, schools designed to create pro-duelists, and entertainment duelists who live to spread the joy of dueling with others. Many stories have revolved around this very game, and this is one of them.**

"So the card game we're seeing here is called... Duel Monsters?" Glynda asked.

 **"Correct, very cool game, but very complicated too."** Kai answered.

"How is it complicated?" Jaune asked.

Kai's face gained a negative expression. **"Competitive deck building, that's all I'm going to say on the subject."** He said, mildly confusing everyone.

**It was a dark room, and only one person was standing in there. It was a 15 years old girl who had short bright red hair reaching down to half of her neck, and her eyes were blue like the ocean. She wore a white jacket vest with short sleeves, a black shirt beneath, and her favorite magenta pants (or shorts, depending on the season). Her name is Anna Yuno. Anna was looking around, turning her head one side to another. She had no idea what was going on. Just then in the distance, she notices rose petals floating by her, and they were coming from another figure. It was a silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak and she had black hair with red linings. She also seems to be holding a scythe. Anna looked at the girl.**

"Hey, that's... me?" Ruby said, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, but who's the other girl?' Nora asked.

 **"That there is Anna Yuno. The protagonist of this tale."** Kai explained.

"Interesting." Ironwood said scratching his chin.

**The girl just stared at Anna with an emotionless gaze, but gave off a feeling of fear. Almost as she were asking Anna for help.**

"Why does This Ruby look so... freaky?" Yang asked.

"I've never seen Ruby act like that in my entire time knowing her." Weiss said.

 **"Spoilers, can't tell you now."** Kai said.

**Before Anna could say something, an annoying ringing sound echoes through the area, shattering the silence.**

**Anna's alarm clock went off and which was so loud that it caused her fall out of her bed. Again.**

**"Owwwwww. Why in the world did I get the super deluxe alarm clock again?" Anna says, as she picked herself off of the floor.**

"Uhg, alarm clocks, the bane of any peaceful slumber." Jaune muttered.

**"Anyway, another day means another adventure. I better get ready for school, and I better get my cards before I forget again." Anna says, as her expression of pain quickly switched to one of joy.**

**The one trait that is special about Anna is that it is hard to get her down, since her spirits are always high and she always looks at the bright side of things. You could say she was optimistic. She does get serious at times, but it rarely happens. Little does she know, that today is the day of a fateful encounter, and the duel that started her story.**

**PROLOGUE: DESTINY'S CARD**

"Destiny's Card?" Pyrrha read the title.

"Interesting title." Ozpin noted.

"Indeed it is." Cinder said smiling.

"I think it sounds awesome." Ruby said loudly.

Weiss sighed. "Of course you do." She muttered.

"Wonder what the title means." Blake said stoically.

**Anna was a just a normal girl. Living in Jewel City and attending Neon High School. It was her second quarter, and she was making decent grades with As and Bs. She lived with her sister, Victoria Yuno. Her sister is currently attending college and has a part time job as a library assistant. Her parents are currently in Egypt on an excavation dig site, investigating the ruins and treasures of ancient Egypt.**

"Ancient... Egypt?" ruby repeated.

 **"Think of it like Vacuo, only that it's history is more known."** Kai explained.

**Life was simple for Anna, and she was okay with it. The one thing however that got her blood pumping with excitement was playing duel monsters. During her free time, she would study different cards and archetypes, to have a vast knowledge of the game to hone her skills. Her favorite deck she would like to use are the synchro-based decks. She was interested in XYZ, fusion, and the new pendulum monsters, but for some strange reason, she just loved synchro monsters. That however didn't stop her from trying the other summoning techniques. She planned on becoming a pro-duelist after graduating high school.**

"Pro-duelist?" Weiss repeated.

 **"A career that people can take when they're confident and skilled enough to play Duel Monsters."** Kai said.

"People in this world make careers out of playing card games?" Oscar asked.

"That's ridiculous." Glynda said flabbergasted by the concept.

 **"But true."** Kai told her.

**When Anna got to class, the first thing she saw and greeted by was her childhood friend, Zackery Aegis, or Zack for short. Zack was the same age as Anna, but he was a bit taller than her. He had short black hair that was move to the right, and had brown eyes. He is currently wearing his school uniform, but he normally wears a red T-shirt, depicting two swords crossing each other, and light blue pants. His personality can be described as energetic, willing to go head first into something. And if he sets his mind to something, he always tries to finish what he starts.**

"I like how this guys thinks." Nora said.

Ren smiled. "In a way, it's somewhat admirable."

**"Hey there Anna, how's it hanging?" Zack asked with enthusiasm, and a big goofy grin on his face.**

"Where have I seen that kind of smile before?" Weiss asked sarcastically while looking at Ruby, who smiled sheepishly.

**"Oh, hey there Zack. It's the start of the morning, so I guess I could say it has been okay so far." Anna replied with a nervous smile, as she is sometimes overwhelmed by the amount of energy that Zack usually gives off.**

**"Anyway Anna, you mind fine tuning my deck with me? I'm still trying to work it out."**

**"Sure. I'm sure it won't be a mess like that one time."**

"She makes his decks?" Ironwood asked.

 **"Yeah, the thing about dueling is that the cards you use have to have synergy with one another, no synergy, no chance of winning."** Kai explained. **"Think of a Duel Monsters like a team of huntsman, the duelist has to have the cards work together in ways that will complement their effects and styles of play."**

"Very interesting." Ozpin noted.

"I think we're going to like this game." Ruby said confidently.

**Zack was a duelist just like Anna. He specializes in using Elemental Heroes, since he awed of how powerful and cool they were to him. Although he had good dueling skills, his deck building skills are downright horrible. On the first day he completed his hero deck, he stuffed a whole bunch of E-hero based cards in his deck (especially neo-spacians), that his first hand consisted of cards that were incompatible with each other: Burst Return, Bubble Blaster, Miracle Contact, Elemental Hero Avian, and Polymerization (and then "A Hero Emerges" card on his first draw).**

**"See what I mean, and just because it looks like it has synergy, doesn't mean it actually does."** Kai said solemnly.

"Wow, I didn't think about the possibility of a card game being that complicated." Weiss thought out loud.

"Guess there's more to it than meets the eye." Blake muttered.

**His opponent just finished him off in 5 turns with little effort. On the bright side, he was able to summon Elemental Hero Tornado with "Miracle Fusion", putting up small fight. Which proceeded to get destroyed by a "Rageiki" on the next turn. Anna was in complete disbelief after seeing how badly the deck's composition was, describing it as "Frankenstein's monster".**

That second to last word confused everyone. "What's a Frankenstein?" Ruby asked innocently.

 **"Doesn't matter right now."** Kai said, dismissing the question.

**Anna made changes to his deck, having to cut some cards out and change a couple of monster, spell, and trap cards. It took a while for Zack to accept the changed deck, but he did started winning with a more balance "Hero" deck.**

"So Anna is the brains behind the deck, while Zack is the brawn using it." Cinder noted.

"That does seem like the best way to describe it." Emerald commented.

**"Thanks for helping me out with my deck Anna. By the way, can we add in "Fifth Hope"?" Zack asked.**

**"Sure thing, it is a useful card in tight situations." Anna replied with a stern look on her face, which people described it as her duelist face, which is also shown when she is dueling, building decks or making strategies.**

**Zack then noticed something was up with Anna. She had a look of confusion and doubt on her face. Zack knew Anna for a long time, so he knows when something is bothering her.**

"Wow, those two really are good friends." Weiss muttered.

 **"What's up, you wish that you and Ruby were more closer."** Kai asked sarcastically.

"Hey, we bonded quite well after I started accepting her as leader, and she's actually quite competent when it comes to combat." Weiss said, trying to defend herself.

"Awww, that's the nicest thing I've heard you say about me." Ruby said playfully.

"Quiet, you." Weiss snapped.

**"You seem kind of stressed out today. Something on your mind?" Zack asked with curiosity.**

**"Well I have been having this weird dream lately. It's short, but yet mysterious." Anna replied, unsure of herself.**

**"Probably due to the stress. I mean you do have to take care of cooking, and other chores at your home since your sister is studying so hard." Zack replied.**

**"I guess you're right." Anna said, wanting to think that, but for some reason, she had a feeling that the dream meant something else.**

"She in for something big." Mercury said somewhat smiling.

**The school day was pretty normal. Anna and Zack were partners in each of their subjects. The test was an average test, and nothing interesting happened. When free time came around, Zack duel against other students. He lost a few and won a few, but he was okay with it. Anna on the other hand was taking notes on his performance, of how she can improve the deck.**

"Wow, she really is into this card game if she takes notes on other people's performances like that." Cinder admitted wit Kai eyeing her as to whether or not she's faking this interest.

**After school was over, Anna and Zack walked home together. It was currently sunset and the starry sky was almost visible. Anna was currently on the phone with her sister.**

**"Hey Victoria, I'm coming home soon. Do you need me to get anything?" Anna asked.**

**"No thank you. By the way, I had some free time and I decided to cook dinner tonight. Right now I'm starting simple with the meatloaf."**

**"Oh, really. I guess that's nice." Anna said with a worried tone.**

**Victoria may be the nicest and smartest big sister Anna ever wanted, but she has little experience the kitchen since she is studying most of the time. The last time she cooked, the curry in the pan exploded, and it took hours to get the stains off of the roof, floor, curtains, and somehow it ended up in the refrigerator. She has been improving recently, with less exploding and the food tasting good, but it is usually a mess in the end.**

"It could be worse." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed." Ren said inhesitantly as he's seen what happens when Nora try's to cook.

**"Make sure you come home safely Anna, and if you're going to be late, call me before 11:00 pm." Victoria says.**

**"Will do sis. See you later."**

**Anna then hangs up, and then notices how beautiful the sky was. It was bright enough to show the stars in the sky. The best thing about Jewel city is that when nighttime comes, the sky would always show its stars, which would shine like diamonds.**

"Whoa..." Weiss was amazed at the sight, so much so that her eyes we're sparkling.

"Amazing." Ironwood admitted.

"Now that's a view." Yang said.

"Agreed." Blake said in awe.

**"You know Zack. It is a nice view no matter where you are in this city. It has a nice glow." said Anna as she looked up into the sky.**

**"The way you say it almost makes it sound like you want something to fall out of the sky." Zack replied with a sarcastic tone.**

**"Well maybe I am expecting something to come. I mean the world has to hit you on the head at some point." Anna replied cheerfully.**

**The two of them laugh at each other. They then notice what appears to be a meteor flying across the sky. Anna and Zack smiled as it gave them a warm feeling. That lasted for short time when they started to notice the meteor changing course heading right towards them. Anna and Zack showed blank expressions and immediately turned white.**

Most of the viewers was thinking the same thing as they collectively said together...

"Uh oh."

**"If we die, I'm blaming you." Zack says with a slight hint of fear and annoyance.**

**"Don't worry. This one is on me." Anna replied.**

**The two of them started screaming as they ran away from the meteor, which seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. Then everything went dark. When Anna opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground next to Zack. For some reason, she wasn't dead.**

"Oh, thank goodness." Glynda sighed in relief.

"But how are they alive?" Ironwood wondered.

**While she was glad that she and Zack didn't die, she also felt confused of how they survived. Especially since there were signs of damage, and tiny small crater in the ground in front of her. As humans are highly curious, Anna looked into the crater and found, a card.**

**"What is a card doing in a crater?" Anna thought to herself, as she picked up the card.**

**Just then Zack was just waking up. He seemed to be in pain and a little dirty.**

**"Uuuuuggggghhhhh. What just happened? And why in the world are we still alive? Not that I am complaining." Zack asked in a state of confusion.**

Cinder had an inkling as to what really happened but kept her moth shut.

**"Do you know wha…hap...pened…here? Uhhhh, Anna?" Zack stuttered as his face changed to one of shock.**

**"Are you okay Zack? You look like you seen a ghost" Anna asked with a confuse look on her face.**

**Zack only pointed behind Anna as his hand was shaking. When she turned around, her eyes went wide; it was the same girl from her dreams. There was only one slight difference. She looked chibi (imagine the Ruby plush toy, that you can purchase from the roosterteeth website), being way shorter than she was in the dream. She also appeared to look ghostly as you can see right through her and like a ghost, and she was hovering in the air. There was an awkward silence between the two girls, until the chibi spoke.**

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" the chibi spoke with a very cheerful tone and a cute smile on her face.

WBY and JNPR would have looked plainly at Ruby if it weren't for the fact that they noticed that wasn't looking the same as her usual self.

"Why is she-" Kai cut off Yang.

"Spoilers, can't tell." The writer said plainly.

**Anna's reaction was somewhat reasonable in her situation. She fainted. The chibi, known as Ruby, looked down at Anna with a confuse look. She then raised her head, and directed her attention to Zack, who was just speechless from what he is seeing right now.**

**"Is she okay?" Ruby asked, as she hovered over the unconscious Anna.**

**Zack fainted. Ruby just looked at the two not knowing what was going on with closed eyes and a blank expression.**

**"Why is making new friends so awkward for me." Ruby asked herself in a deadpanned tone.**

"You knock out two different people, and that's what your concerned about?" Weiss asked loudly.

"That seems a bit cartoonish of you, Ruby." Pyrrha commented.

"At least she didn't panic or things would be really bad." Sun said in her defense.

"Yeah, it could be worse." Oscar said.

"The kid's not wrong." Qrow said agreeing with him.

"Well now, aside from that, onto the meat of the story." Kai said loudly.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made possible with the permission from MaxGundam1998, a talented writer on Fanfiction.net, who encapsulated the RWBY franchise into his story so well, looking forward to writing more on the story.


End file.
